luciusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tone-Death
<<< Previous chapter '' . . . Next Chapter >>>' Chapter date August 4, 1972 Target Ivor, the drunk janitor and handiman. Inventory items needed You will need Ivor's 1/2 inch wrench. Description You receive formal training from Lucifer in the art of Telekinesis. After you wake up, you must do a little scribbling and tinkering in order to lure the drunken janitor and handiman Ivor under an unstable piano and use telekinesis to crash it on his head. McGuffin will conclude that it was the booze that killed him and Gene, but is still unconvinced by the autopsy done on Mary. Ouija board's riddle ''"I come in handy, I'm usually small. Some people use me when they get a call." Walkthrough Go into the bathroom, take the wrench lying outside of the toolbox, go back in the dining room and rig the piano . Return to Ivor, take the pen and change his notes. Wait for him to notice the list and follow him. Once he is under the piano, use your telekinesis on it and enjoy the cutscene. Notebook Updates *''Janitor Ivor. He is always drunk. He probably won't notice if I change his plans up a bit.'' *''I have stolen a wrench. Maybe I should break something with this.'' *''Ok now I should get him here somehow.'' *''Maybe now I can use some of my new abilities.'' Mentions Be careful not to be seen when either rigging the piano or using telekinesis, as your mother is constantly patrolling the area and might spot you. Notes *This chapter's name is a pun on the term "'''''tone deaf", which means a lacking in musical hearing. *When Lucius first sees him, the walls around Ivor are splattered with blood. *You can obtain Tom's Whiskey Bottle from this chapter, although you won't need it untill much later. *If you change his list before rigging the piano, Ivar will stagger back to the bathroom, muttering:'' "There's nothin' wrong with the piano", after which he will spot the list again and say: "Yes, that's what it says. I guess there must be somethin' wrong there. Better go and check it out again."'' or'' "What was I doin' again? I should check the list... Oh yeah. I should fix the piano!".'' *Once he is under the piano, Ivor will not leave until you bring the piano down on him. Bugs *When learning how to use telekinesis, the toy car will sometimes respawn outside the box and on top of the coffe mug. *If you cleaned your room and brushed your teeth allready, your mother will task you with taking the garbage out, but the door from the dining room to the courtyard is locked, preventing you from completing the chore. Thus you cannot gain the music box untill the next chapter (fixed in the latest version). *Even if your mother spots you when using telekinesis to break the piano, it won't count as a game over if she sees you AFTER you begin to cast it. Her only words will be:'' "Go away Lucius, just... go away!"''Category:Chapters Category:Lucius Chapters